The Way You Move
by Krokador
Summary: Sometimes the chain of events points towards something so obvious everyone can see it. The question now is: what are they going to do about it? Songfic, Caskett.


_AN: Song is The Way You Move by Since October. I do not own the rights to the lyrics nor the characters. This is just a cute little blurb that came to mind when I matched my girlfriend's OCD (Obsessive Castle Disorder) with the song._

As such, I'd also like to dedicate this to her, since it's VDay and all.  
I love you D. :)

* * *

**The Way You Move**

Richard Castle was making his way back into the precinct. It was late at night and he was not exactly supposed to come back outside of his usual murder investigation hours. But he'd gone home earlier only to realize there was something he'd forgotten on Beckett's desk. _I probably put it down when we were celebrating our latest catch. _He thought to himself as he slipped past the front door while offering his trademark charming smile to the lady behind the desk. She gave him a bit of a hard time, stared him down, but he gave her a sheepish wink and she let him through with a shake of her head.

He had expected to find the place empty. It was a late Monday night and it was only common sense that even cops hated staying late on the first day of the week.

Perhaps not **all** the cops.

_You walk in the room  
Every eye on you_

_Instant attraction from every view_

_With every step you prove_

_Your confidence is true_

_I watch the victims line up just to fall for you_

Without really knowing it, Castle was still under the influence of the last song that had aired on the radio on his way there. A catchy tune he couldn't quite remember perfectly, but the words he _could_ trace back described the scene he witnessed perfectly.

_I'm so caught up in the way you move_

A bit as if he was afraid to startle the woman, Castle merely straightened up and gaped quietly as he witnessed detective Kate Beckett, dancing. _Kate Beckett. Dancing. _

A few blinks and shallow breaths later, the infamous Rick Castle brain decided to kick in, formulating theories, mentally taking notes of all the adjectives that came to mind as he witnessed his partner's body move in a way he'd probably seen before. _In fact, I have. Like at the dance club..._ But this felt so private, so... _Don't drool, don't drool, don't... Oh god she's looking this way!_

With very little subtlety, and most likely not half a brain, Castle's reflex was to duck to the floor in hopes of not being seen. His obvious miscalculation was that, aside from him and Beckett, well, the place was empty.

"Castle?"

Beckett stopped dancing in favor of walking over to where her annoying writer friend was down on the floor. She picked him up by the collar of his jacket and forced him to shuffle back to hist feet, at which point he could swear if looks could kill, he'd be dead. _Twice._

_I know that I've already been here before_

_And I know that I promised myself no more_

_But there's something about you girl_

_Something about_

_The way you move that's making me want to believe._

"I uh... I forgot something. So I figured there'd be no one here. And I just. I needed to pick it up. It's for Alexis?" The man defended himself, both his arms up in hopes that he hadn't actually been caught staring.

Sure, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done that. Nor the last. In fact, he'd been everything **but** subtle about his feelings for Kate. The woman had never really kindly responded to him however, and as the gentleman he was, he felt no need to push. In fact, he was pretty happy with his current situation.

Although, that kiss still haunted him.

_Maybe you, maybe me, we can try it and see_

_You got me thinking that you're everything perfect for me_

'_Cause there's something about you girl_

_Something about the way you move_

_That's making me want to believe_

_Just something about the way you move_

"Okay?" Beckett let go of Castle's collar and gave him a puzzled look, to which he responded with a shift of his eyes. Kate bobbed her head forward and her eyebrows rose up to her hairline.

"What?" Castle suddenly turned his gaze back to Beckett with the most innocent look he could summon. _I'm in trouble._

The woman seemed annoyed now. "Why did you flatten your overly big head on the floor if all you were doing was picking something up?"

"I forgot to knock and uh... " Castle was at a loss for words to explain his situation. Under his breath, he acknowledged how ironic him being a writer and at a loss for words was, and then flashed his favorite detective a smile.

"Uh uh." Beckett smirked and nodded, then without a warning she started dancing again, well aware that Castle's eyes were on her this time around. There would never be a day where she would pass on an occasion to tease the guy.

_Curiosity has got the best of me_

_I can't ignore the beauty of your mystery _

_It's all or nothing now, are you my destiny?_

_I prayed forever that's the only possibility_

Castle's breath caught in his throat as he witnessed the show for the second time around. If he hadn't known better, he would be thinking that Beckett was actually **inviting** him to dance with her. _Oh what the Hell!_

Thus followed what could only be described as dance sparring. Castle was being extremely manly in his demeanor and it took Beckett a little more self control than she thought to keep him at bay. It was inevitable that at some point the tango would bring them face to face, hand in hand.

_I'm so caught up in the way you move_

"What song are you dancing to?" Castle casually asked his partner as he spun her around to a rhythm that seemed to fit perfectly with hers. Mental notes flooded in his head about this scene, in his next book. But somehow, it was a part of his brain that worked of its own at the moment and he could care less about it.

"What about you?" Beckett redirected the question to him with a shift of her head that almost looked like she winked. As if by some kind of magic, Castle remembered the chorus of the song that had been haunting him and sang them.

"_I know that I've already been here before_

_And I know that I promised myself no more_

_But there's something about you girl" _

Unexpectedly, Beckett started singing along with him.

"_Something about_

_The way you move that's making me want to believe._

_Maybe you, maybe me we can try it and see_

_You got me thinking that you're everything perfect for me_

_Cause there's something about you girl_

_Something about the way you move_

_That's making me want to believe_

_Just something about the way you move"_

A bit surprised, Castle tilted his head to the right as he watched the glorious smile sprawl across his partner's face. There was something so heartwarming about it, so much so that he he found himself wondering if he was the only one on the receiving end of those.

"It was playing on the radio when I got my coffee just a minute ago, Castle."

_There's something about you_

"Yeah, I know. I just... " Castle blinked and tried to shake the blur he felt creeping up on him away. He knew if he let it get the best of him, he would end up trying to kiss her. In fact, holding her this close, with her laugh echoing in his head, it was all he could do to keep his composure. All of this because there was Josh. _There'd be no second thought otherwise..._

Boyfriend Josh?

Cousin Josh?

Mister super doctor biker guy, out in a mission in Africa. He paled in comparison. He was just a writer, hoping to entertain the masses and maybe make a quick buck. Sure, he'd given some of his money to various charities and what not. But never really a part of himself.

"You just what?" Beckett inquired, a hint of worry in her eyes. Castle looked down at his feet and - maybe not so inadvertently - Beckett's legs in the process. That woman really had him wrapped around her little finger. _She should know that by now..._

_I will always remember the day_

_That you came a'moving my way_

_And every piece of me wanted to run away_

_But you're worth the chance to take_

"How's Josh?" Castle asked as he let go of one of Beckett's hands. They were no longer dancing, anyway.

The question took Beckett by surprise. "I... think he's okay. He's been really busy, I haven't spoken to him in a while."

"He's a really great guy, giving so much of himself to others." Castle remarked, trying to make conversation seem not so awkward. Anything to get off the topic of Kate Beckett's lips.

_If only he gave more of himself to me..._ Beckett thought almost bitterly, letting go of Castle's other hand. "He is." She left it at that and brought the subject back to the matter at hand. "So, what did you forget?"

"Oh! A letter, for Alexis. Got it in the mail this morning and I wanted to be there when she opened it, so I snatched it away from the postman." Castle explained his situation all the while looking over at Beckett's desk. After a moment his brows furrowed in confusion.

"How brave of you... Something wrong?" Beckett said, suddenly worried about Castle's quietness.

"This is odd..." He turned around and gave Beckett a sheepish smile. "I could've sworn I took it out of my pocket by mistake earlier when we were taking pizza orders."

Beckett sighed then chuckled lightly. She reached over for Castle's pocket and picked the envelope right out of it. She then held it up in triumph and grinned. "Are you fishing for excuses to come and see me at night, Rick?"

"Lord knows I would never do that!" Castle defended himself hastily. _That wouldn't be such a bad idea... Wait, what? _"Did you just call me Rick?"

"I did!" Beckett smiled and filed the envelope in her own coat pocket as Castle's expression changed from confused to puppy dog wanting his letter back. "Tell you what, **Rick.** I go where the letter goes."

_A perfect love that I know can't be wrong_

_A perfect love is why I sing this song_

_Together you and me will always beat the odds_

_Come with me_

Castle smiled with confidence and held out his arm for Beckett to take. "Then I guess you don't mind if the letter goes out to coffee first, do you?"

_I know that I've already been here before_

Beckett smiled right back at him. "Not at all."

_I know that I've already been here before_

_And I know that I promised myself no more_

_But there's something about you girl_

_Something about_

_The way you move that's making me want to believe._

As he watched the girl of -dare he admit it - his dreams climb into the car, Richard Castle had a moment of contemplation. Kate Beckett had dismissed mister perfect boyfriend in conversation.

_Maybe you, maybe me we can try it and see_

Kate Beckett had invited herself over to see Alexis open that letter, without even knowing what it was about.

_You got me thinking that you're everything perfect for me_

Kate Beckett had been at her desk all night _in hopes_ that Castle would be back. _Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here. But... she knew which pocket the letter was in. That was no coincidence..._

_Cause there's something about you girl_

_Something about the way you move_

_That's making me want to believe_

"Do you not want to know what that letter is?" Castle asked as he slid behind the wheel, a childish grin pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"I figured it was a college acceptance letter." Beckett offered, her brows knitting in worry all of a sudden.

"Oh no. Although I should do that for those too..." Castle admitted pensively. He then shot a glance at the clock that also displayed the date on his dashboard, lingering long enough for Beckett to cave in and look at it too.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "Is it from Ashley?" She asked, trying to contain the surprise in her voice.

_Just something about the way you move _

"Oh yeah. A good old dirty Valentine Card. No way I'm missing pestering Alexis about it!" He spilled no words about him managing to take Beckett out on Valentine's Day. The disapproving yet amused smile that graced the woman's feature was enough a reward for him already.


End file.
